The strategically distributed nature of wind power presents unique challenges. A wind park comprises several wind turbines and may be located onshore or offshore, and it often covers large geographic areas.
These factors usually require a variety of networked interconnections and telecommunication technologies for monitoring and controlling wind power electric generating facilities which often may be referred to as SCADA (SCADA: Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition).
One of several problems related to such control and monitoring network is, however, that the requirement to bandwidth, number of access point and access time has increased significantly over the last years.
A monitoring and control network is described in EP 0 1531 376 disclosing that a further network for transmission of large amounts of data may be added to an existing control and monitoring network in order to avoid that the high bandwidth requirements of the data interferes or blocks the control and monitoring network.
A problem related to the disclosed network is that addition of further high bandwidth requiring applications, such as data monitoring and data analysis either requires an even further network or—even worse—restricts the access time related to critical operations of the network. Even though introducing a further network, the monitoring and control data is still transmitted through the same network.